I loko ka,ke uli,polu
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Steve decides to get Danny out of his funk,makes a call only to have the vistor make more issues for Danny
1. Chapter 1

I loko Ka,ke uli,polu (Into the blue) –So this will be my first Hawaii 5-O . But not my first rodeo

Steve finally has enough of Danny's miserablness and decides to make a call . What he doesn't know is the person he is calling will make it worse.

AS the alarm rudely beeped loudly into the room, a cell phone rand wildly on the nightstand. She let out a loud laugh as she looked at the alarm clocks time 4:30 am . Skye rolled over in her bad to grab the phone that stopped ringing and then started again.

"Aloha " a man's voice greeted her , a voice that always made her smile ,even if it was 4:30 am .

"I don't think that is good morning ,what's up Steve?"

" Nothing really just calling to see how my favorite K-9 officer is doing after losing her partner "

" Kingston passed two months ago, you sent a card , now what is all about , and trying telling me the truth " she chuckled as she looked over at a photo of the big german Sheppard that died in an explosion.

"How soon can you get a flight out here ?" Steve asked his friend with a sort of pleading tone . This made Skye sit straight up in bed .

"Steve, what is going on, I don't like when you have that 'I need help, but don't really want to ask for it 'tone . What is wrong ?"

"Okay, okay" Steve sighed into his end of the phone " my partner is ,well needs , look can you just come here and see for yourself "

"Steve, since when are you gay and how could I possibly help you "Skye chuckled .

"What ,no I'm not gay . Its Danny , he isn't as chipper as he usually is and I thought he needed some distraction and I figured what better way to get him distraction were you. Since you have distracted me for along time ."

Skye laughed out loud " No, I'm not coming to beautiful Hawaii to be pimped out by you " again she heard him sigh.

" I'll pay for the trip " he told her .

"Okay I'll pack a bag and be on the first flight out . By the way what does your friend look like , tall dark and SEAL-ish ?"

Her comments made Steve laugh "No he is a detective, short blonde blue eyes , you would like him "

"I'm sure , I'll call you when I get there and no surprises , first let me get some sleep "

"Ok, I'll wait for your call then come get you , good night or morning Skye. With that McGarrett hung up .

Skye lay back onto her pillow staring up at the ceiling , she hadn't seen Steve in a long time . She talked to him twice a month but that was about all. As she lay there thinking about Steve , sleep took over again and a dream turned into a living night mare .

505150515051

Danny, sat at his computer for a few more minutes before he decided to turn his chair around and look out a window . He watched a sea gull fly by and noticed how nice it looked out side . Not that Hawaii weather was anything to complain about . Well he usually did complain about Hawaii. It wasn't as bad as he has first thought . He liked his job , he loved be closer to his family meaning his daughter and ex-wife. He often wondered if coming to the island was a good idea. And the weekends he got to spend with Grace always answered his question.

"And I thought you hated this place and here you are staring out of the window and the awesome weather we are having " his partner chirped to him . Steve behind Danny's desk and saw the screen was filled with files he was sure he wouldn't understand .

Danny, nudged him over and picked up a pen sighed and then tossed it back onto the desk . Steve watched his friend closely then looked at the clock .

" I have a friend I have to pick up from the airport in an hour ,would you like to come with me ?"

" You mean , you have a female friend coming into town and you want to show off with my car " Danny asked raising his eyebrows at Steve.

Steve, smirked " okay something like that , besides she is definitely more your taste than mine , and trust me I have tasted. "

"Of course you did , you know sometimes ….I can't even say I'm surprised , nothing you do surprises me anymore. " Danny rolled his eyes at his partner.

"So you will come with me right ?" Steve gave him a sneaky smile .

"Yeah okay I'll tag along with you , besides what else do I have to do ?" Danny sighed as he looked up once more to see his partner holding his hand out waiting for the keys to hit it . Danny dropped the keys and followed him out of his office , as they walked past Kono and chin Steve blurted out they were to watch the office . Danny shrugged as he noticed the looked Chin and Kono gave them .

"Something about some woman he slept with , and an airport " Danny tossed out there .

Chin, went to ask and his cousin stopped him .

' We definitely don't need to know . Come on I'll buy you lunch "

505150515051

Skye waited patiently by the baggage claim ,she had pack only what she would need for a few days . Truth be told she was excited to see Steve again , it had been about 2 years since she had last laid her amber eyes on his hazel once. She lifted her bags up and turned around to start walking towards the exit when a familiar figure caught her attention. A large smile spread across her face as she called out Steve's name .

"McGarrett"

Steve heard his name and smiled when he saw the flaming red hair and incredible eyes . As he turned to tell Danny where Skye was , he saw Danny's face. He looked like he was seeing a ghost , then he grew very pale . Steve grabbed Danny's arms before the he fell .

"Whoa , come on you all right , you look like you have seen a ghost " Steve walked him over to a bench and sat him down. Let me just go get Skye's things and we can get you something to eat "

Danny, let Steve lead him over to the bench and he heard Steve talking to him and something about someone named Skye . But he couldn't take his eyes off the woman that was now walking towards them. Danny felt like he was going to pass out ,the closer the woman had came ,the more she was the officer that had been killed in Jersey ,right next to him. He thought for a moment that he was going to throw up .

Steve bent down next to his best friend with clear concern " What is wrong Danny?"

Skye walked closer to them and gasped when she saw the man sitting down " Oh my god Danny "

Steve looked up at Skye " you know Danny Williams?" he asked her in a serious tone ,edged with concern as to why Danny looked like all the blood was draining out of his body .

" You could say that " she answered hesitantly as Danny now fixed his ice blue eyes one her . He stood up with his friend right next to him and reached out to touch the woman in front of him. She shivered as his fingers ran over her skin. She pulled away from him .

" Danny , I can explain , just let me explain" Skye whispered , not wanting to cause a scene.

Danny , shook his head in disbelief " You , your suppose to be dead . I buried you . You know her ?" Danny turned his look of disgust towards Steve . Danny reached for his car keys and started to walk away not wanting to deal with either of them at the moment.

I know this was a slow start and I'm sorry but I will work on this tomorrow , while at work.


	2. Chapter 2

I loko Ka,ke uli,polu (Into the blue) –So this will be my first Hawaii 5-O . But not my first rodeo

Steve finally has enough of Danny's miserablness and decides to make a call . What he doesn't know is the person he is calling will make it worse.

2

I'm glad you liked my ramblings of a bored woman at work except for his daughter getting kidnapped which I loved that episode, you don't get to see 'Danny's feelings so anything but loyalty to the group. So this Danny is going to have those intense emotions like we all know he has.

Steve sat on the airport bench dumbfounded, which rarely ever happened. He was trying to process what just happened. His best friend or closet friend of 2 years had always little ball of sunshine had just exploded all over the airport with such venom towards his other friend. Also, to top it all off left, without him. Steve looked up at the woman, who had the same expression on her face. However he had a feeling she knew what had just happen. And in an instant he saw, her tears trickle down her face.

Steve, had known Skye for six years and a few time had worked with the handler, he knew how tough she was and what it took to make her cry. At that moment he was, a little angry at Danny for leaving them here. Steve stood up and touched Skye's hand trying to get her to sit down before her dam broke, it was too late. A sob came out of her chest and she put her hand up to her mouth, while the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

'_oh crap this was Danny's thing weeping woman , families, men not his ' _Steve thought as he stood up and reached out to comfort his friend . She tried to pull away from him, but he held her closer making her sob louder.

"Okay this is suppose to get you to stop crying, not make it worse. I'm not good at the comforting part "

A broken laugh came out of the defeated woman, as she moved back and wiped her eyes. Even though he had gotten her to laugh, the sadness remained on her face. Steve leaned down and grabbed her bags. He wanted to get her out of the airport before she broke into tears again.

"Listen, I will put you up at a great hotel and then grab a shower and we will go to dinner. I promise no Danny but you have to tell me what happened. He is my partner and if I want to defuse him I need to know every thing, the good, the bad and clearly the very ugly "Steve told her. He watched her nod and keeps her eyes to the ground.

"Okay lets go "Steve instructed. Skye followed next to him, knowing he meant every word; she was going to have to tell him all of it, everything, all that was gained and everything she had lost. She followed him out into the warmth of the Hawaiian sun.

Steve stopped in his tracks as he saw his truck pull up and Kono jump out of it; she gave him a half smile when she saw the person he was with.

"Danny, called said he didn't want to talk about it and he left you at the airport with a person he rather not speaks about. I'm guessing he was talking about you "Kono nodded towards Skye. Kono gave her a small smile. She had no reason to not like the woman.

"Yeah, Kono this is a good friend of mine, Skye Reynolds. Skye meet part of my group Kono Kalakaua. Did Danny say where he was going?"

Kono gave him a frown " No but Chin Ho was going to go look for him , look I don't know what it going on but it is nice to meet you . Now I have a date later so can we get this show on the road please?"

As Steve, rolled his eyes as his friend Kono smiled and hopped back into the drivers' seat. Steve threw the bags in the back of the truck and helped Skye in. She didn't look so hot and wondered what she could have done to cause Danny Williams to leave. Steve gave the name of the hotel to Kono and sat quietly in his thought while the two women carried on a conversation of small talk.

Well this was all I could get out right now. Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't wait until I got back to work, not sure how dark and weird I will make this. But any suggestions are welcomed.

Enjoy reading the torture I put Danny throw as much as I've enjoyed taking our fav cop and twisting him until the breaking point. I'm not sure on his time line for being married and the divorce so I may bend it.

The characters do not belong to me

Kono, waited patiently as Steve led the Skye into the hotel to get settled . Whatever had happened Kono figured it was pretty bad for Danny to just leave the two of them there . Part of kono was very curious so she decided to ask Steve the second he got back into the truck.

Inside the hotel Steve made sure to get the best room available , he wanted his friend to be comfortable while she was in town . Plus he had the money to do it since he never really spent his money .

"Okay you are in the suite well penthouse suite " Steve smiled as he opened the door to the room. No matter how many times he saw the view of the ocean it always took his breath away . " I will be back later with beer pizza and tissues . " he told his friend .

Skye looked up at him and half smiled she knew Steve had her back still and she was very grateful .

" Thank you , I'm going to go take a shower and maybe a nap , here is the other key for the room just let you in " she gave him a quick hug as she headed to the bedroom and shut the door . She didn't want to have Steve break down into tears again . She walked closer to the bathroom ,waiting to hear the suite door close but she knew that Steve never liked a woman in distress and might change his mind and just stay there .

Like clockwork his voice came through the door " You know Skye , I can send kono home and just stay here with you " She heard him call to his other partner and tell her to go ahead and go see Danny with Chin ho for a while , while he stated with Skye . She then heard the TV turn on . Skye went and turned on the shower stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the punishingly hot water . All the hot water in the world couldn't wash away what had happened but she was going to try .

Kono sighed as she hung up the phone and drove away , she was disappointed that Steve told her to go babysit Danny but the minute she saw Danny , her boss was right to make her go over . She had called Chi and told him to meet her at Danny's place.

As Chin and Kono got closer to the apartment their guard was put up by the door being open, and the silence coming out of it was deafening . What got to kono was Danny sitting on his sad little couch ,staring at a TV that wasn't on and his shirt unbuttoned , his eyes glazed over and the glass that was griped in his hand with and amber liquid sitting still inside . Kono stepped closer to her friend and kneeled down next to him . She tried to take the glass out of it but his grip tightened . Then she felt Chin behind her lay a hand on her shoulder . She looked at her cousin , who only shook his head.

"Bro , what's with leaving the door open so anyone can walk in huh ?" Chin tried .

"Let them , what do I care ." Danny snarled out . He stood up and walked back into his kitchen took out more glasses and held them out to his friends .

"If you are staying , your drinking and I don't want to talk "

Chin and Kono both gave him the same look.

" And none of those looks either . I want to sit here in the dark and wallow in my own grief and self-pity while my best friend is off with my dead partner. You'd think if someone wasn't dead , you'd tell the other people in your life you were alive " Danny poured out .

"Danny , Steve is fine " Chin chimed in not sure what Danny was talking about , Kono stopped him .

" He isn't talking about Steve Cous ."

Steve , had waited two hours for Skye to come out of the bathroom . He knew that she'd want alone time but now that he was paying attention ,the water didn't sound like a shower was being taken anymore . He went and knocked on the door , there was no answer . He tried again this time calling her name "Skye" it went unanswered so he did what he was trained to do and broke down the door then the bathroom door . Steam billowed out as he went in and moved the curtain to the shower and there was Skye slumped down in the shower . He knelt down and lifted her out of the tube and place her on the bed , he patted her down and grabbed blanket and placed it on her .

Skye, opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Steve leaning over her with a concerned look on his face then it was replaced with a frown . She rolled to her side and continued to be stared at .

" What , I must have passed out with all the stress , I thought you were bringing pizza and beer " This made Steve smile .

" I did , so get dressed and I'll show you what I had brought up and then we are going to talk ."

"Ok" .

Steve patted her leg as he got up and walked out of the room. He was going to have to let the hotel know he busted down the door . 20 minutes later Skye emerged dressed in work out cloths , she grasped the blanket and sat down in the comfy looking seat across from Steve. He looked over at her .

"That bad huh ?" he asked as he handed a beer .

" You have no idea " she said as she reached for the beer .

" So what did you do that made Danny Williams blow a gasket ?" Steve asked

"Oh the usual, faked my own death ,after I found out I was pregnant , had his kids and married someone else and let them all die in a horrific house fire and Danny has no idea . But I don't really think they are dead " Skye blurted out .

'Wait ,what ? Hold on start over " Steve told her as he handed her another beer .

Skye accepted the beer what stared at it as she started from the beginning of how she met Danny

**(A/N – like I said I'm not sure of the divorce timeline of Rachel and Danny so bear with me )**

"_After leaving you in Germany I went back to NY and got transferred to Jersey . I was going under cover in a police precinct that is where I met Danny . He was told I was a special K-9 officer being brought in to help with a drug ring . And he bought it . I was paired up with him and his partner , I was to be back up . But the more time I spent with him the more I liked him. I found out that he had been going through a divorce . And just helped him though it . After it was final . He asked me to move in and meet his daughter . I fell in love with that little girl . A year later we were together and then Rachel dropped the bomb she was getting remarried . Danny was rough to be around but I was so in love with him that I made him see there were better things . _

_Six months later Rachel told him she was moving to Hawaii. Taking Grace with her . Around the same time I started feeling sick all the time . I figured it was not eating enough . Then my boss called in a tip . Big drug raid Danny and I and Kingston were to go and seal the deal . Before the raid I took a pregnancy test but I never got to see the results , we got sent in . Danny , Danny had a bead on him . He didn't know it so I sent Kingston in as a distraction and ran towards Danny before the shooter was able to pull the trigger . _

_I yelled for him to get down and as I shoved him I felt two bullets hit me . Danny was leaning over me , then there was an explosion and he was thrown away from me . The next thing I knew I was in a hospital in Brooklyn . My boss telling me that Danny had been told I was dead and it was for the best he was being sent on another case ." _

Steve sat silently as he watched the tears fall from his friends face . He knew this couldn't have been easy for her to talk about . He looked at the clock and back at her .

" You can tell me the rest tomorrow " She shook her head " No I'll tell you all of it . " She opened another beer .

I have to go to work but I'll do more later . any thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy reading the torture I put Danny throw as much as I've enjoyed taking our fav cop and twisting him until the breaking point. I'm not sure on his time line for being married and the divorce so I may bend it.

The characters do not belong to me

Steve loved his partner like a brother and he knew he had to be having a hard time with this . He looked at his friend who looked terrible . He grabbed his phone and told Skye he would be right back. He dialed Danny's number but it went to voicemail. He then tried Kono's phone ,which also went to voice mail . What could it hurt to try Chin's .

"hello ?"

"Chin ho how is Danny ?"

"Drunker than a skunk man , what is happening brah? I've never seen him like this " Chin asked the Seal.

" Long story , and it just got longer , listen will you keep an eye on him till the morning ?"

" Sure man no problem , good luck over there "

Steve closed his phone and went back to his friend . Skye looked up at him " How is Danny ?" she asked with concern.

"Not good , drunk . You want to finish telling me what happened now ?" he noticed her looking at a photo that was in her hands and she pulled it close to her not letting him see the photo.

"_okay I got transferred to Ohio then to Missouri , then to Ireland . I loved Ireland . I was stuck in a desk and kennel training due to the fact I was pregnant . I met a man in Ireland he was a commander for a special ops group . I then once more made a mistake and came home for my aunt's funeral and let him come with me . About 4 months later we were in love . I had my babies . Yep ,babies Kyle and Jason six months later . Henry and I got married lived in NY again .a year later Henry got injured and his boss told him , he had a job in nice quiet New Hampshire. Placed us in this house , this beautiful huge house . Kyle and Jason were two at the time . I semi retired and was working as a consultant on military dog training and special forces you know computer crap . Life was great , normal no guns or wars just living in this house with two kids a man I loved . It was the week the boys were turning 3…. I was at work for a case , just a small bank robbery thing and all day I felt something was wrong . Around 3 pm I get this call._

_My , house , there was an explosion and it was on fire . I hung up the phone and drive like a crazy person all the way there . I got out of my car and ran towards the house . It was burning up in flames and a street cop grabbed me stopping me from going into the house . I turned around for a brief second and saw Henry's car in the drive way with the car seats sitting on the ground . My heart it just stopped . I remember screaming where my husband and kids was ._

_Finally the fire was out and then they brought out a body bag and it knew it was Henry . I tried to push past the cops but the captain held me there . Then I saw a firewoman carrying a smaller body bag followed by a man carrying another small body bag. I heard myself screaming . That was all I remembered because I blacked out . _

_My babies , Kyle and Jason were gone . I had to go identify them ,and the minute I saw the blonde hair …. Do you know how hard it is to bury children ,they have these ting caskets " _ her voice cracked and she looked like she was reliving the whole thing .

"Th_ese tiny little caskets for kids . in a week I buried my husband and kids and my boss wanted me transferred right away . While another one said I needed time off . This was three months ago and know here I am "_ Tears fill her eyes and sobs racked her body as she sat across from Steve.

Steve grabbed her hand , lead her into the bedroom , and put her into bed pulling the blankets up . Then he lies down next to her on top of the blankets and put an arm around her as she cried herself to sleep. When he was sure she was asleep he went into the other room where she and left her picture . He picked it up and looked at it . There was a large Sheppard being hugged by two small boys with toothy grins, blue eyes and blonde hair . They were a spitting image of Danny .

"Damn it " he whispered . Steve had it in his head to go check on Danny . He called a cab and made sure everything was secured in the room. Before he left told the front desk that no one was allowed in the room he had book. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 3am . He was going to make sure that his team was okay .Then go home check on his house ,and go back to stay with Skye. He had a feeling she was getting screwed .

Love it or hate it ! I'm enjoying writing it . lol I have the whole thing in my head just can't get the whole thing out .


	5. Chapter 5

The characters do not belong to me

Love it or hate it ! I'm enjoying writing it . lol I have the whole thing in my head just can't get the whole thing out .

Steve, quietly eased his way into the apartment without waking Kono and Chin Ho ,he looked at the couch where Danny was leaning against the back of it . He looked asleep until Steve took another step closer and saw his eye flutter open . He turned and looked at Steve with heavily glazed over eyes . Steve saw him nod and watched as his friend stood up slowly and steadied himself before going any further .

Danny slowly pushed passed Steve and unsteadily walked out into the tiny kitchen area . Steve followed his friend ,having a bad feeling about this .

"So did you have a good time hanging out with that lying bitch " Danny slurred out angrily . His blue eyes shining in the darkness , making him look intimidating .

" Danny , you don't know the whole story , do you think she wanted to hurt you , God she hasn't stopped crying . She told me the whole story and you need to hear it "

Steve watched his friend cock his head like he always did when he talked to Rachel .

" Really , too bad I don't care , what she couldn't pick up a phone and say Danny I'm not dead but I don't want to be with you or your daughter . Do you how upset Gracie was ?" Danny started to rant .

Steve sucked in a deep breath a drunk Danny was a scary one but he could see that he was hurting . Then Steve did something he knew he shouldn't have done but he couldn't stop himself . He felt the picture in his back pocket but kept it there . He knew Skye should tell him but Steve felt like he could soften the blow .

"Danny , look I have known Skye for a long time and she wouldn't do something without trying to keep people safe. Look wasn't she not feeling well , to where you thought maybe …."

" I knew she was pregnant " Danny said flatly to his partner " She kept that from me too , I found the test in the bedroom sitting on dresser when I got home . Right where she left it before we got the call to go in for the drug bust . She knew and didn't say anything. When she "died " in the explosion I wanted someone to put a gun to my head . Seriously I wanted my whole world to just stop . WE had a service for her , then I left it slip that she was pregnant to our boss . He said a few words at the funeral and dropped it after that . When I saw that positive test , you know man for 15 minutes I was so excited . I couldn't wait to start a life with her . You know I called my mother and told her . " Danny paused for a moment .

" Then I had to call her that same day and tell her that Skye died . Now she is alive and ….." Danny couldn't even finish his thought . He sat down in a chair .

Steve tried another approach " Look ,what she did was obey orders , I'm sure she didn't do all of this to hurt you . Think of how she feels having to keep this from you , she loved you and Gracie ,she's at the hotel I put her up in and cried herself to sleep . Danny look, I think you should at least hear her out and what happened . at least for your kids"

Danny's head snapped up to look at his best friend "kids?"

Steve tried not to show that he slipped " I meant kid , Gracie , she will be thrilled right if she loved Skye "

Danny rubbed his face, he was glad they didn't have a case as of yet and wanted to get some sleep . so he nodded in agreement with the Naval Seal , just so he would leave.

" Fine I'll let another woman lie to me and take it all in and form an opinion. See you in the morning . "

Steve gave him a nod and small smile before leaving the same way he had come in but didn't notice that the picture he had kept in his back pocket had fallen out ,when he stood up to leave . He had a good feeling about this . He was careful not to wake up his other friends as he walked to his truck which was parked in its spot in Danny's lot . He had a small smile on his face as he drove back to the hotel .

_Nightmare _

'_**She watched intently as Cavo searched the car and then looked back to her " No reason we can't be too careful, and nice dog I had one like that as a kid . Now why don't you and I go wait for Mr . Vensa some place more comfortable " **_

"_**Cava , come on I'm sure that Mr. Vensa would be upset if we didn't wait for him and frankly you aren't my type and I've told you before . So come on ." Skye smiled at the drug dealer and winked . She had managed to befriend the man in a week . Usually the drug dealers ended up being people who where just looking for a quick way to make some cash but then get consumed with the power of it .**_

" _**Really he isn't your type Reynolds , I thought the tattooed type with scars was " a soft voice echoed in her head . She left Kingston out and he walked silently next to her sniffing the air but not moving from her side . **_

_**A large black van roared into the warehouse and six men with automatic weapons stepped out . Then a man in his early 40's stepped out wearing a very expensive suit . He looked around the room and nodded towards Skye and the dealer . Something gave her an uneasy feeling , she gave a hand signal to the dog to stand down as she walked closer to the man dressed in a suit . **_

" _**Misha , Cava as always it is good to see you , how about we get down to business so we can go have dinner " **_

"_**Sure , unload the goods and we can give you your money " Cava told the man .**_

_**Skye smiled at the men shook hands , if this hadn't been a raid to find Victor Hesse than she had to admit she was attracted to the older man in the suit . But as it was a raid . She motioned to ?Kingston ,who automatically started barking like crazy towards the door .**_

"_**What the hell is that " Cava's men looked at Mr. Vensa 's men all of them tense and ready to pull the trigger . Skye in her head counted down the seconds it took for the HPD to ram down the warehouse door . **_

"_**HPD guns down hands up lets go " a cop yelled out . **_

_**Skye knew what was going to happen and watched as Derek one of Cava's men open fired on the cops that had just crashed the party . She lifted her gun looking at Mr. Vensa told him to follow her . She led him into office , where he thought he'd be safe instead men dressed in black grabbed him and cuffed him . Bullets flew through the air cutting into the concrete walls . **_

" _**I should have known better than to think you were just another pretty face. Too Bad " **_

"_**Quinn, get him out of here I'll go help clean this mess up " she ordered a cop . the man nodded . **_

_**Skye reached for the door ,opening it just enough to stick the muzzle of her gun out of the door . That's when she saw him . Danny was pinned she had to help him . **_

"_**Yo! " she yelled as loud as she could and waited . A large form ran towards the door , opening it enough to let the dog in she found an exit ,back into the gun fire . **_

_**She looked at the dog " Kingston , go help Danny " she watched the dog crouch low and made his way closer to Danny .**_

"_**Don't worry baby I have your back " she said into her mic. "I never worry when you have my back" **_

_**Skye made her way closer to where Danny was . Something caught he attention and as she followed the line she felt herself freeze a sniper had a bead on Danny . She stood up "Kingston snip" she saw the dog look where she pointed and he darted off ,but she felt it would be too late . Skye Ran towards Danny throwing herself In between the shooter and Danny , she felt two slugs enter her body , one in her back and the other logged itself into her leg . **_

_**The pain that went through her at that moment was bad . **_

_**She could hear Danny shouting about an n officer down and he was telling her she was fine , but if she was fine , then why was everything on fire ? **_

_**What seemed like minutes and was really second she heard the word grenade . She heard something drop about thirty feet away from her .**_

_**She heard Danny and the captain yelling for someone to get her out of there now , next thing Skye knew there was an explosion .**_

_**A second later the sun was shining and she was kissing her boy's good bye . She got into her car and the doors locked right away . Thinking it was a little strange she tried to unlock them . They didn't unlock. She looked over to her house and flames erupted from the house. She heard herself screaming for her boys and husband . She tried to break the windows . It was no use the car had her trapped . "**_

Steve opened the hotel door and heard Skye screaming , he ran into the room he left her in and found she probably was having a nightmare ,

" Skye " he tried as gently as he could . he knew touching her could result in a beating from her if she didn't wake up .

Skye heard another voice trying to break through to her , she let her eyes open and burst into tears when she saw it was Steve McGarrett .

He rapped his arms around her and told her she was save and to try to let him help her go back to sleep . In his mind he prayed there was no case in the morning he didn't think his team could handle it .


	6. Chapter 6

The characters do not belong to me

Love it or hate it! I'm enjoying writing it so not sure how much I'm going to mess with out favorite men. Not sure if the kids will be a live or really dead either .

H A W A I I 5 O

The sound of a blender echoing in the room , woke Skye out of her troubled sleep. It took a moment for her eyes to focus . The sun was shining brightly into the room and the world began to spin. She thought for a second she was going to be sick . But it passed . She looked at the clock and it read 6:05 am . Skye , sighed as she worked her way out of bed to go see what Steve was doing . She grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

20 minutes later she went out into the living room part of the hotel room and saw breakfast had been made . Belgian waffles with pineapple and strawberries . She gave a slight frown when she saw the pineapple in her waffles .

" Why is there pineapple on my waffles ? Skye asked him making Steve start to smile .

"Because I thought you liked pineapple "

"Oh I do just not on my waffles , I mean its like that time you tricked me with my pizza the first time I came here and ordered ham and pine apple . No pineapple , strawberries yes on waffles , cheese and pep on pizza fine "

Steve left out a hearty laugh , she sounded just like Danny .

" What" she asked

"Nothing , you sound like Danny ranting about your pineapples. Speaking of which I left to tell him to talk to you . "

"I'm sorry you what ?" Skye asked him her voice muffled by the waffles she was eating . Her eyes almost as big as the slices of pineapple on her plate.

"I told him he should hear you out and he agreed ." Steve said carefully , not sure how she was going to react .

"He agreed ? Okay Steve did you even stop to think I might not have wanted to say anything to him ?" She asked looking around the room. She got up from the table and walked over to the couch ,slipped her hands into the groves of the couch and felt around. She then dropped onto the floor and looked under the couch .

"What are you looking for ?' Steve asked .

"My picture, the one I had shown you last night , of my boys . Have you seen it this morning ?" she asked . She stood up to look at him and saw his face drain of all color.

"Steve? Steve , where is my picture of Kyle and Jason . Tell me you didn't take it with you " she begged . She watched as he slipped his hand into his back pocket and he looked like he was going to throw up .

"It must have fallen out of my pocket" he said quietly

"Where did it fall out ?" she didn't really want to know the answer to the question if fear of what it might be .

"At Danny's place it might have fallen out " he said quietly .

Skye , flopped down onto the couch , her face in her hands trying to steady her breathing . If Danny found that picture , there was going to be no turning back . Danny would demand to know who those kids where .

"You need to go back over there and find that photo, who knows what Danny will do if he finds that picture "

For one Steve was going to agree with Skye , he didn't want Danny finding the photo anymore that Skye did . He was worried how it would affect him.

H A W A I I 5 O

Danny wasn't sure how long he had been standing in the one spot staring down at a photo on the ground . Kono and Chin Ho had long left since he had woken up. He had walked into the kitchen and saw the picture lying on the ground . AS he got closer to the picture he could see there were two kids and a very large dog sitting on the grass. It felt like forever that he stood and started at the photo. He just couldn't bring himself to pick up the photo . He recognized the dog as Shadow . Skye's younger dog .

Finally after what seemed like forever he picked up the photo ,he sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and just stared at it . There were two boys ,small kids must have been four or five in the picture . They had blond-ish colored hair and big toothy smiles . The one boy had bright blue eyes while the other had brown eyes . Other than the eye color they looked exactly a like . Danny flipped the picture over and read the names on the back . _**Jason and Kyle **_ The names were written in Skye's hand writing .

Danny started to feel sick, he wondered how the picture had gotten into his house , and then remembered Steve had come in last night . But why would Steve have a picture of these kids , unless he was going to show him . His cell phone ringing interrupted his thoughts . He looked at the number and then hit ignore . This was too much for him to take in . He knew that he ignoring Steve's call would make Steve come to him . Danny picked up his cell phone and dialed a number that usually he hated to call but he needed to take to someone and right now his ex-wife was as good as anyone .

"Rachel , hey it's me . No nothing is wrong , well there is something wrong ,but I figured we could get lunch or something because I don't want to talk to Steve or his little house guest . I'll be there in a few minutes " Danny hung up the phone and pulled his thoughts together. As he looked at the photo once more sadness fell over him. He didn't really hate the woman who just walked back into his life after two years of thinking she was dead . He was hurt that she didn't reach out to him .

He grabbed his keys and headed over to Rachel's house . Grace would be in school and Stan was at work so it gave him a few hours of venting with Rachel before he decided to confront his best friend and ex –lover .

Twenty minutes later ,Danny was standing in the middle of Rachel's living room pacing and breathing heavy . Rachel watched him with her brown eyes . He had been pacing for about ten minutes now and hadn't said a word . Finally he had stopped and looked at her .

"Do you remember Skye Reynolds from Jersey ?" Danny asked slowly . "She was paired up with me for awhile ."

"Pretty woman ,short reddish hair . She worked with dogs ?" Rachel asked .

"Yes , she came to dinner once after you got married "

"I do remember her ,what about her . She died in the drug raid ,didn't she . She saved you and a bomb went off ?"

Danny nodded " So the story goes "

"What do you mean ?"

Danny tossed the picture of the two boys onto the table " Steve had this on him last night and it must of fallen off of him . Plus Skye isn't dead but very much alive and now in Hawaii because Steve thought I needed cheering up ?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side " Thought you needed cheering up and sent your dead ex girlfriend ? Did he know you knew each other and did you get the story from either of them ?" she didn't think that Steve would deliberately hurt Danny .

Danny ,shook his head , he was still trying to understand this himself and why no one told him that Skye was alive . He had completely fallen in love with this woman . Not like he did with Rachel, Skye was completely different . He was sure this was the woman he would grow old with . After she 'died' he took a two week leave from work . He just couldn't put the pieces back together. His family had rallied around him and helped him get through it . Now he finds out that she wasn't dead and made no effort in contacting him . The more he thought about it ,the more it hurt him to think ,she couldn't trust him .

As if she was reading his mind Rachel pointed out " Danny, I'm sure if she could of told you about being alive and having these children , I'm sure she would of . Thin k about it , you don't know the whole story ,and are these even your children ? Danny talk to her and find out . Look I have to go pick up Grace from school but promise me you will talk to her first "

Danny nodded , it was all he could do , now that Rachel put in his head that the boys in the picture might not even he his . He pulled out his cell phone and saw 12 missed calls all from his best friend . He decided he was going to have to face him sooner or later and Steve was very persistent lately . He hit the send button which was picked up entirely too quickly for his liking .

"Danny, Danny where are you ?" Steve basically shouted into the phone .

"At Rachel's why ? What is wrong ?" Danny asked him ,feeling his stomach start to churn .

"It's four in the afternoon we have been worried about you . I'm at my house with Skye ,just come here and we will explain everything ."

Danny muttered an okay then felt jealousy rise up in his throat . Steve was always one to forgive a little easier than Danny . He opened his car door sat down in the driver's seat and made his way over to his best friend's house .


	7. Chapter 7

Well I still haven't decided what route to take so I may sputter through this chapter. Any ideas are helpful.

Main characters do not belong to me I am just borrowing them to play with and will return them in the state I found them in, more or less.

It had been a very quiet day for Five –O and Steve made the call to give Kono and Chin the next few days off, unless a case came up. The cousins while worried about Steve and Danny were happy to have a few days to spend relaxing with their families and friends.

Steve had kept a close eye on his friend, as she paced nervously for the past two hours around the room. She had gone threw a ray of emotions from hurt to sadness to betrayal. Steve just wished he could take this whole mess and get rid of it. Or at least wished for a case, but that usually meant a dead body and notifying the families. Steve sighed in relief when he heard the Camero pull into the drive. While he could tell by the look on skye's face she was ready to throw up .

"It's going to be fine " he told her in his low gravely voice he used on Danny all the time when he got the same look. "Just tell him everything Skye and I mean everything , do not leave anything out . I'll be here and I know Danny will want to know everything the worst thing you can do right now is lie to him"

Skye nodded as the knot in her stomach tighten " Okay "

They heard a knock at the door which Danny normally didn't do. Steve sighed and went to his door and opened it .

" Now you knock , out of all the times I have known you to come over today is the day you decide to knock ?" Steve asked jokingly hoping it would break the over whelming tension that had entered the house along with Danny .

"Just being polite " Danny muttered "Are you going to stay for this ?" he asked waving his hands towards the living room .

"I am , actually . Want to know why ? Because two of my best friends who are almost the same person, well they are going to have a very intense conversation in **my** house . My house that I like very much and if I know the two of these people as well as I think I do . The house did nothing to deserve the punishment it might take . So Yes I am going to stay here " Steve conveyed .

A small smile played on Danny's face before his eyes darkened towards the shadow he saw pass on the wall . Steve turned his attention towards the living room then back to his friend , who he'd laid down his own life for , he would do the same for the woman in the other room .

"Danny, Danny listens to me . I got part of the whole story out and she wouldn't lie to me . Okay , now I'm here for both of you no matter what . You have to understand though I can't take sides . This …" he waved his hands around like his partner usually did " This was hard for Skye to talk about and you both had a rough night. I really don't want things to get out of control , or things be said that no one can take back okay?" Steve pleaded . He knew Danny had a temper and truth be told he wasn't really worried about the house , it was Danny's emotional state. The guy never gets a break .

Danny's eyes glazed over and became darker than usual when Skye had walked into the room . The betrayal he was feeling was overwhelming , but some sadness kicked in when he looked at the defeated look about her . She had on yoga pants and a tshirt . No make-up on , she barely looked up at him but he could tell her eyes were red and puffy.

A twinge of guilt ran through him for even thinking that she had purposely gone out of her way to hurt him . The person standing before him had lost everything except her life . Then he looked at her again and he was a little angry ,she could have come to him secretly and asked him for help .

Steve looked at his friends and sigh " Look the two of you need to hash this out I'll be on the porch just chilling out " Steve shook his head as the two adults stood there not saying anything .


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the hits and read bys . Thankfully when I get blocked on this one I can focus on other ones and always come back to this one .

CBS has all right to these characters and I only have a few bucks to sue me for so they are keepers of the show . If I had more money I'd be taking screen writing classes .

Danny sat on the edge of the kitchen table . Not a sound could be heard except them breathing . Danny watched Skye as she chewed on her thumb nail and kept looking down at the floor instead of him . He hated that she had lied to him and kept all of these secrets from him . Danny reached into his back pocket and pulled the picture out . He tossed onto the counter and looked up at her once more .

" I think this is yours , it fell out of Steve's pocket last night ."

Skye looked at the picture and then at Danny "Thank you " she whispered as she picked up the picture and ran her fingers over it gently .

"Danny , I don't know where to start , I wanted to tell you the whole time , I couldn't though "

Danny ran his fingers throw his hair then down his face . He had barely gotten any sleep and he could tell that Skye didn't get much either .

"Okay , okay look why don't you just have a seat in the chair and start from top " he suggested in a calm tone . He dropped his butt into one of the chairs and motioned for her to do the same thing . Skye nodded and did the same . She looked up and saw his beautiful blue eyes looking for answers to why she was alive and never told anyone . And how she knew Steven . She took a deep breath and let it out before she began .

" Remember that bust that we went to do and it turned out a lot bigger than any one thought. After the bomb went off it knocking you backwards long enough for my team to grab me and place another body in the building . I woke up four days later , with lacerations on my arms face , leg . Buns from the blast . And one big ass bruise on my hip where they gave me a shot to sedate me long enough to get me out of the country . From what I was told I was suppose to lose my memory as well, but that's not the way it worked out . I kept asking questions , kept asking about you , first they tried to tell me that you were dead . I didn't believe it , then I called your mother once asking for you she said that you were in the process of moving . The more I dug into what was going on the more my boss leaned on me to leave it alone. Finally they sent me to Ireland . I told my boss that I was pregnant and that you had to k now in case anything ever happened to me they could send my baby to you . I was told that everything going to be taken care of and nothing was going to happen to me . And it was in my best interest to forget about you before I got you killed . " Skye stopped for a moment and looked at Danny who looked puzzled about something .

"Wait you called my mom , she told me that someone called but didn't leave a message ,wondering where I was ."

" I did and then I wiped my phone clean . I got moved to Ohio ,then Missouri and finally I was stationed out in Ireland for 6 months getting bigger by each month and all I could think of was how much I missed you and how much I still loved you . I started having a hard time adjusting to not having you in my life , started making mistakes . They gave me a desk job after the seventh month. And enter Henry . He was a commander for a special ops unit. We were looking on how to bring down a player in the Real IRA . I did come home for my aunt's funeral then went back to Ireland for a few more months . Spending all this time with Henry I couldn't help but fall in love with him . He reminded me so much of you . " She let out a sigh she had been holding and rubbed her face with her hands before continuing .

" Two months later I gave birth to my babies " she saw Danny's face twitch .

"Babies ? Meaning more than one ?" he asked .

"Yep two beautiful boys , I named them Jason and Kyle . A few months after that Henry and I got married and moved back to NY . A year after that Henry got injured during a raid , his boss told him he could get him a nice quiet job in new Hampshire . So we moved a year later , the boys where three years old . I semi- retired worked as an consultant on Military dog training and special forces , you know computer crap. One morning I was sitting at work and I get this phone call , I was told that there was an accident at my house . It was an explosion that led to a fire . I drove like a crazy person all the way to my house . Henry's car was in the drive way , they weren't supposed to be home that day . He was going to take them to the zoo. The cops wouldn't let me near the house a tried to keep me from the ambulances . After they put out the fire out they kept trying to shield me from the house . I heard the fire fighters talking about getting the bodies out . I saw one body bag being taken in and then brought out . I knew that was Henry . What I wasn't ready for was the two smaller body bags being taken out . I started to freak out and try to get to the ME's truck but workers kept me in check . Next thing I knew I was in a hospital on an IV drip. I had passed out and every time I woke up would start screaming . The next day I had to go identify the bodies . I didn't need to see much because once I saw the blonde hair , I knew it was them . "

She took another breath as she looked up at Danny with her eyes filled with tears " DO you know what it is like to bury a child , they have these tiny caskets ….. I buried my husband and my two boys , our two boys within a week and after that my boss wanted me transferred again. "

Danny's expression softened as he looked at the woman who lost everything , who knew she should of found away to get a hold of him.

" Skye , I'm so sorry this has happened to you but you have to see it from my side , you had every chance to get a message to me and never did , that is what I'm so pissed about . I would have helped you . I would have gotten to know my kids "

Skye looked at him in complete disbelief " Danny , Danny you would of gotten killed trying to help me , I didn't want that . Every day I thought of you and every day it broke my heart to know that I was living this , this lie with Henry . Henry knew I wasn't completely in love with him . But he didn't care . I never got over you , not ever and I held on to the thought of you for so long . It ate at me even more after I lost everything . Until I just went back to work . I pushed it so far out of my mind until I saw you at the airport ."

Danny looked at Skye with an intense glare ,she knew the next question would be about McGarrett .

"How do you know Steve?"

" I met Steve during a drill class in Texas , I had to get back to work and the only way I could rejoin was if I went through updated training . Steve just happened to be on the base I was at . One of the dogs attacked him and I had to go and help him ."

Danny couldn't help but smile a little bit of a dog biting Steve was amusing , since Steve wasn't one for puppy love.

"So how close did you and Steve get , because had made a comment yesterday about you and I'm just curious?" Danny knew he was asking a dangerous question which he sort of already knew the answer too, but he wanted to stay angry at her . Everything she had said let him forgive her some what and it all made perfect sense . Deep down he knew that if she would have contacted him , he'd be in the ground .

" Are you asking me if I slept with Commander McGarrett Danny ?"

Danny felt his heart beating just a little faster than usual " I think I am "

" Once in Rio and then I freaked out and left the room, after that we just agreed to remain friends ."

Danny reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys and looked at the woman who stole his heart away from him so long ago . She looked tired and worn out . He had to leave and process everything , while the anger was linger a little bit , he felt and overwhelming surge of sadness at finding out he had to little boys who were spitting images of their parents and that their lives where cut short .

Panic ,filled Skye as she watched him pull his car keys out of his pants .

"Danny " she pleaded " Don't , I lost everything once . Please don't turn your back on me "

Danny walked over to where she was sitting and motioned for her to stand up, as she did he surprised her and pulled her into a hug , he held her in is arms and it was so familiar to him . After a minute or so he whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry that you lost so much but I can't deal with you right now . "

Tears started to form in her eyes as she nodded and her eyes continued to beg him not to go .

" I can't " he said again as he let her go and walked out the front door past Steve and into his car . Steve watched as his friend drove off .

Skye stood there letting the tears trickle down her face , she had told him the whole thing and he still walked away . She wasn't expecting that . She turned too walked out of the kitchen . AS she turned she notices a small red light on her chest . She tried to dodge out of the way , however she realized she wasn't quick enough when she felt a searing pain slice threw her shoulder blade in her back and lodge itself into the bone .

Steve , jumped quickly to his feet ant raced into his house after hearing glass break. He figured Skye got angry and threw one of his glasses, he wasn't prepared for what he saw was Skye laying on his kitchen floor unconscious , and bleeding . Steve grabbed a towel and held it against skyes shoulder , she didn't even flinch which she should have. Steve used his other hand to search for his cell phone in his pocket. He dialed 911 .

" Hey this is Lt Commander Steven McGarrett , I have woman with a single bullet wound in her right shoulder and unresponsive " he continued on to give the dispatcher his address then turned his attention back to Skye. The blood was still flowing steadily ,and didn't show any signs of stopping . Steve grabbed another towel and pressed it against her shoulder . The pool of blood growing under her was starting to concern him . . The pressure he was applying should have slowed the blood flow , unless something was on that bullet that would stop any kind of clotting .

"Come on Skye , we have to help you , you can't die on my Danno will never let me live it down " he whispered .

The medics after a long ten minutes had finally gotten there , Steve explained how they had to get her to the hospital quick and remove the bullet . The medic nodded as they loaded his friend up into the ambulance . They asked Steve if he wanted to go with them to relay everything to the ER doc . Steve nodded and stepped up into the ambulance . They shut the doors behind them and raced towards the hospital.

_**HAWAIII **_

Dark eyes watched as the scene unfolded down below . He hit the mark like he was told . Now to make the call .

" It's done , of course it was dipped , bled like a stuck pig . They are gone now ." he hung up the phone , wiped the prints of the gun he had just used , after packing everything up ,he climbed into his black truck and casually drove down the coast to an awaiting yacht.

**Okay I took some liberties on this one . Made up my own poison , not sure what to name it though. Took me all day to do this on and off . Hope you enjoy . **


	9. Chapter 9

So I am searching like a crazy person for a poison I might have to go with dart frog , I'm not sure yet .

A/n I have no hold on CBS or H5O

Danny , was five minutes to his house , his mind and been playing over what Skye ha just told , him . Deep in the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't have been able to help her. He knew she was right one of them would have been dead. But the fact that she didn't try to get a message to him about the kids , his kids, their kids . Bothered him the most. Then detective part of his brain kicked in , why target her , why kill her … her husband and children , who kills children ? Danny's mind was racing for answers enough so that he ignored the ambulance and police cars that raced passed him on his way home. He opened the door to his new apartment , he liked this one it was an older one but it had plenty of room in it , a room for Grace a nice living room, bearable kitchen . A slightly bigger bathroom than his other one.

Danny took off his badge and gun set then on the kitchen table. Slipped his shoes off and wandered into his bedroom. He closed the window, turned his a/c up a little bit. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off and set it on the night stand. He grabbed the remote off his bed and flipped on the TV. Danny climbed onto the bed and leaned up against the wall watching ESPN sports center. A bout an hour later he was laying down on his side snoring softly for once without a care if the world.

_**H5oh5oh5oh5oh5oh5oh5oh5o**_

Steve cursed for the sixth time in the ambulance " Come on Danny ,damn it answer your phone !" Steve had watched in horror and the EMTs tried to stop the bleeding from the bullet. They both were covered in Skye's blood. The woman still hadn't opened her eyes and it was making a normally calm Steve start to panic. The Emts radioed in the situation first and told the ER they needed to get her into surgery as soon as possible.

Once at the hospital Steve tried his friends phone again, again he got the voice mail " Danny , its Steve , I really need you t o come down to the hospital Skye has been shot and right now this doesn't look good I need you to answer your phone " Steve then tried Kono , he had called chin to see what he could find at his house .

" Kono , I need you to go to Danny's I've been calling him about Skye and he isn't picking up his phone , he need to be here "

"Sure, no problem boss "

Steve sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket; he rubbed his face and couldn't believe that this was happening. A nurse came over with some forms for him to fill out. She told him he could use the men's room to wash the blood off of himself. He nodded, for he knew the drill. Once to many times he had come in covered in someone else's blood or at times his own.

Steve watched as the blood slide off his hands and swirled into the drain. His mind started to unravel, as he wondered why someone would shoot her. What did she knew, maybe it was his fault that he asked her to come here. But how was he to know thing would end up the way they had . He dried off his arms and hands and went back out into the waiting room. It had been an hour since he had brought her in and no one had come out to talk to him yet . All he had bee n told was that someone would come talk to him when they knew something . Well why didn't they know anything yet? Steve looked at one of the more plush chairs , he planted his butt down and closed his eyes and waited .

**H5oh5oh5oh5oh5oh5oh5o **

Kono, opened Danny's front door quietly , there had been no answer when she had knocked , and this couldn't wait . She hadn't been to Danny's new place but this one was nicer than the other one.

"Danny?" she called out. Not wanting to scare him if he was sleeping. She made her way to a bedroom door which was half open. She opened it and saw Danny snoring softly , he liked ten years younger asleep , she hated to wake him .

"Danny "she tried. Nothing. She shook his shoulder this time, trying to wake him gently.

Danny's eyes flicked open he grabbed the wrist that was touching and shoved it away forcefully , he reached across the night stand but his gun wasn't there . He pinned the person against the wall, then realized it was Kono. She hadn't tried to stop him knowing he had just woken up.

" Kono , what are you doing here ?" he asked as he blinked a few times to fully wake up .

" Steve sent me to get you , your phone isn't on and he has been trying to call you . Someone shot Skye , , Steve said it was pretty bad , he couldn't get the bleeding under control . He thinks the bullet may have been laced with something. So you need to come with me"

" Shot , what do you mean shot , she was fine when I left " Danny asked . He reached for his phone and turned it on, 9 missed calls and three voicemails. He listened to them and he left himself gets light headed.

" Shit " Danny whispered out and sat on the edge of his bed looking at the phone . Kono saw the paleness creep into his face and she was worried he was going to pass out.

"Danny , come on , it will be okay , I just need you to get some shoes on so we can go " Danny nodded and followed Kono , out into the living room . He grabbed his sneakers and walked out of his apartment leaving badge and gun on the table.

**H5oh5oh5oh5oh5oh5oh5o**

A nurse had walked over to Steve and nudge him. He had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Commander?" she said softly. She had pretty eyes he thought as he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

" I am to tell you that they pulled the bullet out of your friends shoulder , it lodged itself pretty good in there . There was a film on it , they think might of been some kind of blood thinner so when she got shot instead of clotting , she ….well she did loose a lot of blood . They have closed up the wound and will know later about the bullet. She is being moved to a room now as soon that happens I will let you know "

Once again Steve rubbed his hands over his face and thanked the nurse for the information ,which really wasn't telling him a lot since she didn't say weather or not Skye was going to be okay .

A few minutes later he saw Kono walking towards him with his partner who didn't look like he was doing very well.

"How is she "Kono Asked?

" Well a nurse only said that they patched her up but nothing more she I being moved into a room and the Doctor will come see us soon . Danny I'm so sorry "

Danny couldn't say anything ,he was looking at his partner who was covered in Skye's blood . The sight of it made him sick.

Danny sat next to Steve; he knew it wasn't Steve's fault. He also could see his partner was upset over this. He looked around the room and noticed Chin was missing from the group, but the minute he looked at Kono, he realized that Chin was at Steve's house trying to find something out.

45 minutes later a Doctor walked towards the group " Commander McGarrett ?"

Steve stood up and so did Danny and Kono . " What do you have for me " Steve asked the man before him .

" I'm Doctor winters I worked with the surgeon who removed the bullet , we can turn it over to you soon, I've remove many bullets but this one interested me . Aside from the film that was on it . Think of a bee's stinger , it borrows into the skin after the bee has stung you . Well this bullets had sharp grooves in it that acted like a bees stinger , every time we got close to it , the movement pushed it deeper into the bone . We had to paralyze the muscle it had gotten driven into and carefully pull it out . I think we got all of it and the film we haven't figured out what it was . Her stats were good the whole time . however the fact that she didn't wake up at all while on the ride in or before surgery concerns me . Does she have any family you need to call ?"

" No" Steve told the doctor , he was surprised when Danny spoke .

" I'm her family , well we all are"

" okay then if you can give your numbers to the nursing staff we can call you with updates . You can go see her two at a time " the doctor gave them a smile and walked away .

Kono looked at her two friends " I'm going to go see about that bullet and see if maybe Max can help us out on it"

Steve only nodded at her ,then turned his attention to Danny , who was still staring at the floor .

" Hey , are you going to go see her I'll go with you"

Danny couldn't speak ,but nodded at Steve and he got up to follow his best friend to go see Skye . He wasn't angry at the woman anymore , but he was terrified that she would die on him before he could tell her he wasn't mad .

Sorry it took so long


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long

Steve walked into the room first, followed by a nervous Danny. Steve sat in one of the chairs looking at his friend lying in the bed, while Danny hovered of her. Danny walked over to the window and ran his fingers through his hair , he gave out a loud sigh and his shoulders sank a little bit .

" This is not the way this was suppose to be you know " Danny said to no one really as he walked over to a chair still looking at the woman in the bed . "This… This was not in my plans"

Steve gave him a small smile " Danny , we all have things that shouldn't happen certain way . let me ask you , do you think that if all of this mess wouldn't of happened , say you got married , how do you know that instead of her husband dying , that it was you . I would of never met you, this 5-0 wouldn't be around, all the good we have accomplished, never would of happened "

" I have thought about that and as angry and hurt I am , I didn't want this to happen." Steve heard his cell right and got up walked out into the hallway to take the call. Danny just sat there listening to the monitors beep softly. He stood up again and walked closer pulling the chair with him. He sat down and picked up her hand. He let his mind wander off into what Steve had said. Fate and karma were defiantly in cahoots on this one. A gasp broke his thoughts as he looked at Skye.

"Hey, take it easy, you're in the hospital. You are okay " he told her as she pulled her hand away from his quickly . He watched as she eyes tried to focus on him but he could tell she was having a hard time.

Skye sat up and looked at Danny …._Why is Danny here , this was impossible he wasn't suppose to know where she was _ She yanked out her iv and felt the sharp pain in her shoulder it made her cry out . Danny tried to stop her but she climbed out of the bed.

"Skye , what are you doing ?" he asked her , still not quite sure what was happening and damn she was quick .

" I have to leave , I have to go home , I have to go get my boys " she told him as she looked for her clothes .

Danny grabbed her arms to stop her just for a second and could feel the heat coming off of her arm. It made sense she had a fever and was thinking she was with her family.

"Skye, listen to me "Danny tried. Skye looked at him her eyes full of panic and confusion, she tried to pull away from him the second time. He pulled her into this body as she still struggled with him. He had to get her snapped out of this other wise she was going to do more damage . He felt a dampness on his shirt when he looked down he saw her shoulder bleeding , she must of pulled stitches out .

"Skye stop!" Danny shook her just a little bit. It did not have the effect he thought it would because she had the strength to punch him in the jaw and he let go of her arm . She pulled out of his arms and reached for the door. He looked at her back and blurted the most hateful thing he could think of.

"They're dead "

Skye stopped in her tracks; she had her hand the door ready to pull it open.

"Skye, Jason and Kyle and your husband they are all dead." Danny took a step towards her. He wanted to help her. Skye turned to look at him her face all void of any emotion for a moment looking at him like she had no idea what he was talking about .

"You're lying" she hissed out at him.

"I'm not, you know I'm not, honey they died a while ago, you got shot in Steve's kitchen, and you are in the hospital"

Skye, blinked like she was trying to understand what he was saying. Studying his face for any tell that he was lying to her. Pain ripped through her shoulder and she knew what he was saying was the truth. A wave of sadness came over her and she let herself slide to the floor, tears slide down her face like rain. She pulled her knees up to her chest as if she were trying to get away from the world.

Danny knelt next to her, watching the memory of losing her kids, their kids. Danny felt a little sorrow for the children he never got to meet , two boys who looked so much like Skye and himself ripped out of the world because why ? Danny felt the door move from the other side of the door and saw is partner looking down with one of his famous faces.

"Skye ,come on lets get you up and back into bed " Danny told her as he started to pull her to her feet .

Skye, looked up at Danny's face, he had always been her friend at one time her everything. She caught his eyes locking onto hers as he was helping her up and then she wasn't sure why she did it she captured his lips with hers , wrapping her arms around neck and wishing time would freeze like that .

Skye had caught Danny off guard and when she looked at him he should of looked away , looked any place else but he didn't and next thing he knew was she fevered lips where attached to his , it was wrong , so wrong but it only took a second for him to be kissing her back . He pulled away from her leading her back to the bed. He pulled the sheets back and waited for her to get back in.

" Listen I'm going to go get a doctor for the shoulder and your fever do me a favor don't be kissing Steve or anyone else until I get back okay ?" he got a small sad smile out of her but before he opened the door he heard her say .

"I am so sorry "

Danny wasn't sure why she said that but he nodded before opening the door and walking out to get a doctor.

He was met by his best friend "why are women in hospitals always kissing you?"

"Because I'm so charming, so who was that on the phone?" Danny asked.

"Oh it was Chin; he has a lead for me on something I asked him to do. So what happened in there?"

"I think she has a fever and she ripped out her stitches, so I'm going to go look for a doctor. Can you just go in there and make sure she doesn't try to get all McGarrettie on me again "

"McGarrettie ?"

" Yeah , you know all Rambo-ish while your bleeding all over "

All Steve could do was smile as he nodded and walked into the room , while Danny went off to find a doctor .


End file.
